


Precious Smile

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something about that seemingly sweet retainer that Camilla adored.  There was something about that retainer’s smile that drew the Nohrian princess to her, but which smile was the one that ensnared her heart and made her long for the candy-coated cavalier?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Just a silly Camilla x Pieri thing I wrote~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Smile

There was always something about that seemingly sweet retainer that Camilla adored. There was something about that retainer’s smile that drew the Nohrian princess to her, but which smile was the one that ensnared her heart and made her long for the candy-coated cavalier?

Perhaps it was that cheery, playful smile that greeted everyone with a sweet hello every morning as she walked into the mess hall in the early mornings. That sweet smile that would giggle and laugh as she chopped up vegetables and meats for breakfast, the same smile that would hum a tune when she roasted food over the open flames within the kitchen, the same smile that said “enjoy~” as she handed each hungry soldier a plate full of food. 

Perhaps it was that dangerous smile that ignited fear on the battlefield. That smile that twisted at the corners, that would open wide and let out a loud, scary laugh as she charges forward, plunging her spear into the hearts of the enemies who opposed her. The smile that would let out loud, raspy breaths, as her thirst for blood begins to settle down as the enemy begins to retreat- she wanted so badly to chase, to paint the ground with scarlet, but she knew deep down inside that Xander would have wanted her to stay put. That smile that lets out a content sigh, as she pets her horse on the head before turning around to regroup with the rest of the army. 

Perhaps it was the calm, gentle smile that showed within the bath house, whether she was alone or was chatting with the other women bathing. That gentle smile decorated with rosy pink cheeks and would sing a gentle song as she washed her bloodstained hair, turning the hot water around her a light pink tone. That gentle smile that grunts as her fingers worked her way through the mess of tangles in her blue and pink hair, and then giggles gleefully once all the blood and knots are taken out. 

Perhaps it was all of them. Perhaps every devilish giggle, every bloodthirsty laugh, and every gentle sigh is what made Camilla fall for her. Perhaps it was all that emotion, all that expression and cheer that the cavalier shared through a simple smile that made her heart flutter and urging her to pursue her so that she could keep that smile all to herself. 

Perhaps it was selfish to hide such a wonderful thing from everyone else, but the sacrifice would be worth it if it meant the Nohrian princess got to kiss such a precious smile for the rest of her days.


End file.
